6 Degrees of separation
by Starheartgalaxy
Summary: Burn is going through 6 degrees of separation. Being without Gazel has changed his attitude now that he knows how it feels not to have her around. Song: 6 Degrees of separation by the script. Burn and FemGazel
1. Chapter 1 Broken heart

Chapter 1 Broken heart .

**Hey everyone came up with this idea and had to write it. I really like this song from the script. I have never been through heart-break before but I have read enough about it to know that it isn't a pleasant feeling. Anyways Hope you guys will like it tell me what you think. **

**Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Burn and Gazel. **

_Thoughts_

* * *

Burn and Gazel , from the outside they look like a normal teenage couple.

But behind closed doors they have more fights than a married couple. And today was no exception.

"Damn it Burn just one day without fights that's all I'm asking for" Gazel yelled crossing her arms angrily.

"Well maybe if you stopped acting like a royal pain we wouldn't be fighting all the time" Burn growled.

Gazel's eyes widened "So now the fights are my fault? Is that what you mean?" She asked. Burn sat down on the couch "yes that's exactly what I mean . You want me to take care of you all the time. I barely have time for myself" Those words seemed to have broken the ice inside of Gazel. Tears started falling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"I-I never knew I was such a bother to you. I'm sorry for wanting a caring boyfriend"Burn frowned surprised Gazel only cried when she was really hurt. What wasn't a lot because of her uncaring personality.

"tsch" was Burn's reply.

That was all Gazel needed to hear "you know what Burn I think we should go our separate ways it's pretty clear to me now. That you aren't ready for a relationship."

Burn scowled " Leave then I don't need you!".

Gazel closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face. She grabbed her stuff and ran out of the house.

_What's her problem why is she suddenly so sensitive oh well she'll be back_ Burn thought shrugging the weird feelings off.

_2 weeks later. _

Burn hadn't heard of Gazel after their fight those feelings he had after she left had only gotten worst. He thought that it would eventually leave just like it did all the time they had a fight but this time it wasn't leaving. He sighed normally Gazel would be the one to apologize first but this was taking too long. He wanted to be able to leave this all behind them and hug and kiss her like he always did.

He grabbed his phone and called her number after a few rings she finally picked up her phone "hello?". Hearing her voice made Burn tong-tied for a few seconds he had really missed her voice even though their time of separation hadn't been too long. "hey Gazel it's me will you come over today we can go to the cinema?"

Gazel's eyebrows rose is he being serious? suddenly she felt really angry "No Burn I'm not coming over wasn't I clear the last time we spoke I was serious this time, I really think we should break-up for some time" Gazel said rubbing her temples.

A part of Burn broke "You can't be serious , come on stop playing Gazel" Burn chuckled softly.

Gazel groaned "You were the one that told me you didn't need me and that I was always bothering you. Just- just leave me alone Burn we can't be together. Not until you have made up your mind about what you want. You made me believe that you loved me. But all along you- you thought I was just a bother. Do you know how much you have hurt me?! please leave me alone don't lie to me anymore I-I hate you" Gazel yelled sobbing.

Burn was speechless Gazel hiccuped and ended the phone call.

Burn was finally starting to realize what he had done _she won't be coming back this time_ he thought.

Burn felt really sad he was experiencing his first heart-break.

_They say the worst is a broken heart. _

* * *

**End note : hope you guys liked it 5 more chapters to come well see ya ! x**


	2. Chapter 2 What's going to kill you

**A/N: Here is the second chapter enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Burn or Gazel**

****  
_Lyrics; / **tv program **_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 when it's killing you from the inside. **_

The last time Burn had felt so bad was when he had the flu. His head ached, his body ached and he couldn't keep his food down. But what he was having now was not a sickness nor an illness. What he was experiencing now was even worse it was heart-break.

He hated everything about it. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't do anything. That's how devastated he was without Gazel. He _hated_ her wait let me rephrase that he was trying his hardest_ to hate_ her with every vibe running through his body. But he couldn't whether he liked it or not he liked everything about her. The way she smelled like a mix of lavender and vanilla, that her favorite food was ice cream and that she would always get ice cream on her nose for some reason.

She was like snow cold but fun to have. But at the moment she was nothing more than a curse to burn's conscious and subconscious. A curse that was following Burn around like an annoying fly you can hear it buzzing around you but you can't seem to make it disappear. Burn felt like punching something. "That damned girl it's all her fault" _You are only doing things out of desperation._

Burn decided to watch tv he saw shows but he couldn't concentrate it was like everything on the tv was mocking him. He shook his head and continued zapping around. When he came across something that looked a bit interesting he laid the tv remote down next to him. He laid his feet on the table in front of him and leaned back in his couch.

_**"Good evening ladies and gentlemen welcome to our show I hope you will enjoy it. Today we will be talking to a rising pop group they have proven themselves in different places all over the world. And now they have come to Asia to show us why they are becoming so famous so I want you to give a them a warm welcome here are Evan, James and Shawn also known as infinity"**_

The pop group walked on the stage and waved the crowd went wild the group consisted of 3 boys they hugged the presentator and sat down on the big white couch on the stage. _**" Welcome infinity have you been liking Japan so far?"**_ the boys nodded eagerly they looked like they were in their pre-adult years (around age 20).

_**"The people over here are so generous and kind they have helped us ever since we set foot on this beautiful country" **_Burn snorted when the presentator smiled like she won a lottery.

_**"Well that's good to hear if you guys don't mind your fans have sent in some questions and i would like to ask them to you"**_ The boys chuckled.

_**"Sure anything for the fans"**_ the presentator grabbed some papers she had laid down on the floor. She smiled and asked the first question on the paper. _**"the first question is from starlyn are you boys in a relationship?"**_the boys looked at each other and shook their head. **_"Nope we are single Evan has been through a very bad break-up so we decided to show him that we are here for him so we are not dating" _**

The presentator smiled and everyone clapped Burn growled and turned off the tv. "Damn it is everything about break-up these days" The door bell rang. He ruffled his hair and made his way to the door when he opened it. His best-friend Heat walked straight to the living room "what's up Burn long time no see" Burn raised his eyebrow and closed the door.

"yeah i have been uhm busy" Burn sighed walking to the living room Heat looked at Burn and frowned "yo are you alright" heat asked concerned._ You lie and say your better now than ever and your live is okay when it's not, no your only doing things out of desperation._

"I'm better now than ever my life is amazing now" Heat rolled his eyes. "and now without sarcasm please" Burn sighed and sat down next to Heat. "i hate you" Heat chuckled "I know that's why we are best friends now tell me what's wrong?" Heat asked again. "Gazel" Burn said covering his face with a pillow.

Heat frowned even more "what about her?" "she dumped me okay , she told me she hated me and that I was always treating her badly and now she dumped and i just can't stand the stupid pain i hate her for making me feel like this I feel like a lost puppy in the freaking desert. Hoping somebody will come by to help but knowing that I'm surrounded by nothing then sand. Everything reminds me of her I can't think straight I can't eat , I can't sleep. She is controlling my whole life and she isn't even here. Damn it heat why is she doing this to me!" Burn yelled frustrated.

After his rant he cried he had tried to hold back the tears for the past weeks but know it was all too much. Heat sighed and hugged his friend "it's okay let it all out".

_You tell your friends and strangers to anyone throw an arm around you ,_

_What's going to kill you is the second part. _

* * *

**A/N : 4 more chapters to go hope you guys liked it see ya ! xxxx **


	3. Chapter 3 when your world splits

**A/N : ** **You guys amaze me all the time I really had no idea you guys were liking this story this much. Thank you very much for all the reviews well I won't keep you all waiting enjoy! xoxox **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Burn or Gazel **

* * *

Chapter 3 When your world splits down the middle

Burn stayed in his room and laid on his bed he really wasn't in any state to be seen by his friends or family. His body was weakened by the lack of food. He looked like a real mess. His hair sticking out to different angles. Even his skin color looked pale. Heat being the best friend that he is decided to stay with Burn to be sure he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Heat was shocked yes he had been friends with Burn ever since they were small but never had he seen his friend in this state. Heat cooked some noodles and brought it up to Burn's room. he didn't even bother to knock he just opened the door walked in and laid the bowl with steaming food on the bed table.

"Burn I know you still don't feel like eating but you need to" Burn didn't have the strength to say no so he just closed his eyes and sat up. When Heat saw how much Burn struggled to that. He helped him and started feeding him. Burn chuckled sorely "you must think I'm weak" he said groggy. Heat frowned and left the bowl on his lap he raise his eyebrow and looked at Burn.

"Are you crazy of course not I have been through the same thing before I know how much Gazel means to you even though you wouldn't admit it. You miss her which is very normal I mean she used to be here everyday. You need time to get yourself together after that go and get your girl" Heat said smiling.

Burn smiled weakly "thanks" Heat smirked and continued feeding Burn.

2 weeks later.

Burn was fully healed he had found his strength again and slowly but surely he was becoming more himself. Heat and Burn were playing video games. "so heat what did you do to get your girl back?" Burn asked biting his lip. Heat paused the game and looked at Burn. "Well i made her feel special you know spoiled her, told her what she means to me and that I love her" Heat said grabbing some chips from the table.

Burn thought about it "Would she like gems and stones?" Burn asked Heat frowned. _taro cards ,gems and stones thinking all this stuff is going to heal your soul but it's not no your only doing things out of desperation._ "no i don't think that is a good idea Burn keep it simple you know what she likes. So be sure to give that to her."

Burn nodded "I really hope it will work" Heat smiled "it will as long as you are giving it from the heart

_And the third is when your world splits down the middle. _

* * *

**End note: Sorry I know it's short but I have to go , I'll try to make the next 3 chapters longer! but for now you will have to live with this. Well love ya see ya xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4 Fixing yourself

**A/N: Hello lovely readers/reviewers you guys have made my week seriously i'm so happy you guys like the if I wasn't clear in the chapters before the italic written words were the lyrics from the song. **

**Read and enjoy ! **

* * *

Chapter 4 Thinking that you fixed yourself.

The ending of the month January was coming closer that meant it was time for february also known as the month of love. I think you all know why it's known for that. If you guessed February 14th then you were right! Burn had returned to his daily routine. He was sitting on the couch in front of the TV with a bowl filled with cereal.

His phone started ringing he grabbed and received the call "hello?" he asked still not taking his eyes off the TV. "yo Burn, Nepper and I are going to the mall around 2 want to tag along?" Heat asked. Burn thought about it he had nothing to lose besides maybe he could get Gazel's perfect gift when he had some inspiration. Of course he knew what she liked but it won't hurt anyone to get some gifts ideas right?

"Sure meet you guys at your house?" "sure thing see you then" Heat replied before ending the call.

"Well time to take a shower" Burn said to no one in question he ran up stairs to his room and picked some clothes to wear. After that he took a shower. When he was fresh and fully clothed he grabbed all his important belongings and left the house. When Burn stepped outside he felt weird.

He closed the door behind him and looked around him , the wind , the smell of fresh mowed grass and the scenery all seemed so foreign to him. He hadn't been outside for a month or so but it still felt like a century. He took a deep breath and started walking his feet taking him to heat's house on its own.

While his brain was trying to remember all the turns, junctions and other sights his feet had already taken him to his destination. He shook his head and knocked on the door. It sounded like someone tripped on the other side of the door, the door clicked and opened revealing Burn's other best friend Nepper.

" Hey how are you doing?" Nepper asked stepping aside so that Burn could enter Burn smiled "better than a few weeks ago" Nepper nodded. "No offence but you look better than the last time I saw you" "none taken I know" Burn chuckled. They walked to the living room. Well they tried to but it was pretty hard cause Heat was pretty disorganised.

There was nothing you couldn't find on his floor pizza boxes, underwear and even hair gel " Heat have you ever considered cleaning up your house or at least getting someone to do it for you cause this is disgusting" Burn said shaking his head when he picked up a pot filled with guacamole. He opened it and sniffed it a little.

He regretted it right away it smelled awful it was expired and judging on its awful smell it was over expired. " I'm pretty sure that you could find some mice here" Nepper laughed. Burn tried to hold in his laughter but he couldn't soon he was laughing with Nepper. Heat ran down stairs and frowned.

"What did i miss?" Burn and Nepper looked at each other and shook their heads still laughing "n-nothing just an inner joke you wouldn't understand it anyway. Let's go I want to reach the mall before it closes." Nepper said grinning.

Heat raised his eyebrow and sighed "fine, fine let's go then" they left the house and walked towards the mall. They reached the mall and entered it. "where will we start?"

Burn shrugged " I really don't mind , it depends what were you guys planning on buying here?"

"Nothing special I just wanted to buy a new foot ball my old one exploded" Nepper chuckled awkwardly scratching his neck. Burn laughed "what did you do to make that happen?" "Well i wanted to try out my new hissatsu , but apparently my ball wasn't strong enough to survive the kick"

Heat and Burn rolled their eyes.

The guys started exploring the mall making sure they had seen every shop in the mall they had passed all kind of shops flower shops, clothing stores, games stores and perfume stores. They decided to end their exploring at a restaurant. They all bought something to eat and sat down around a table.

Heat was suddenly very distracted not listening to a thing Burn was saying and just looking at whatever was behind Burn with wide-eyes. "- to say that , Heat are you even listening?" Heat shook his head and looked at Burn. "uh not really" Burn sighed. "What is happening behind me that is so important" Heat bit his lip.

"Nothing i thought i saw something but i had mistaken it for something else"

Burn raised his eyebrow "O...okay?"

Burn slowly turned around Heat's eyes widened even more and so did Nepper's.

_Your going to think that you fixed yourself..._

* * *

**End note : Hihihi cliffhanger well i think you all can guess what's going to happen anyway well i tried to make it intresting. Lots of love for you all ! 2 chapters to go ! **


	5. Chapter 5 Seeing your love

**A/N: Almost done with this 6-shot ! thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Burn or Gazel.**

* * *

Chapter 5 you see your love with someone else.

Burn didn't know what came over him when he turned around and saw Gazel laughing with Hiroto. First he was shocked of all things that could have been happening behind him. He had never expected it to be Gazel with someone else. When he came out of his shocked state. Anger took over. All he could think of was what she was doing in the mall with Hiroto of all people.

His fists clenched the bread in his hand crumbling it to small crumbs Nepper and Heat looked at each other worried about their best friend. Burn pushed his chair back abruptly. And slammed his hand down on the table shocking the two other boys around the table. He removed his hand "i'm leaving" He mumbled angrily.

He looked at Gazel once more before turning around and leaving the mall. "Should we follow him?" Heat asked sighing Nepper nodded. "We need to help him through this" Heat nodded in agreement. They grabbed all their stuff and ran the same way Burn did.

Gazel had also decided that it wasn't healthy to stay in her bed and cry with a bowl of ice cream all day long. So after much stribbling and discussing with IC she decided to leave the house. IC couldn't go with her cause she was having lunch with her brother so she asked Hiroto who had kindly offered to take her to the mall and keep her company.

The first shop they went to was the book store "if this is your fun guide i would really like to leave already" Gazel mumbled crossing her arms. Hiroto chuckled "no i need to buy some books for Midorikawa she has finished all the other books i bought for her" Gazel smiled small. "That's sweet i wish Burn would do stuff like that for me" Gazel sighed sadly.

Hiroto frowned "I'm sorry but you know he loves you i mean he cares about you he just doesn't know how to tell you that's why he fights with you all the time" Gazel smiled and giggled. "you think so?" Hiroto nodded his kind smile still present. " I have known him long enough to know that that's how he expresses his feelings" "i have never thought about it in that way" Gazel said biting her lip.

Hiroto winked "don't worry it's never too late to talk to him about it" Gazel smiled. "that's true thank you hiroto" " no porblem now let's head back"

They were walking towards the exit of the mall when hiroto's phone vibrated. He looked at his phone and blushed "uhm Gazel were can i buy pads?" Gazel's eyes widened and laughed. "I have got some in my bag" Hiroto sighed relieved. "Great no need to embarras myself in the shop" Gazel laughed even louder. Hiroto chuckled.

They continued their walk to the exit and in the corner of Gazel's eyes she could see Nepper and Heat running towards the exit as well. Gazel's eyes widened that meant that Burn could be here as well. She bit her lip and shook those thoughts away.

Burn was angry "Why does she keep making me so angry" kicking the ball in front of him. The ball flew in to the goal. Nepper rolled the ball back to him. Burn closes his eyes and opened them again he ran full speed with the ball in front of him then he jumped " Atomic flare He yelled kicking the ball with all his might.

He landed on his knees "you done?" Burn didn't need to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. "What do you want Kiyama" Hiroto grabbed the ball and passed it between his legs. "nothing just wondering what's holding you back from talking to Gazel" Burn growled and looked at him.

"Care to explain what you were doing in the mall with my girlfriend" Burn hissed. Hiroto raised his eyebrows " Well first of all she was very sad so I cheered her up and secondly i'm still dating Midorikawa you know we are even celebrating our 3 month together tomorrow so don't assume things"

"The last time i checked it was none of you businessif she is sad or not" Burn hissed angry. Hiroto smiled "true its not" Hiroto ran forward towards the goal. Burn chased him and tried to block him. Hiroto smiled and chuckled. Hiroto made a faint to the left and went right. Burn's eyes widened. Hiroto jumped up "Celestial smash" Hiroto yelled.

The ball seemed to be surrounded by the galaxy and flew into the goal. He landed on his foot and knee and stood up. Brushing the dirt of his clothes. He turned to look to Burn " Burn what happens between you and Gazel stays between the two of you all I want to say is that paper has two sides, And so do fights you can blame all you want on her but what about you don't you make mistakes? she loves you Burn i hope you realize that well i'm off"" Hiroto waved small and walked back towards his house.

Heat sighed "you know he is right" Nepper nodded picking his ball up. Burn sighed "i know , i know no need to rub it in my face" Burn looked down.

_You see your love with someone else... _

* * *

**End note: one more chapter to go ! wohooo yeah so happy well love you guys see ya !**


	6. Chapter 6 Admitin you may have messed up

**A/N: The last chapter guys I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have. Thank you for this reviewing, reading and favoring this story. I really appreciate it. Well without further ado here is the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I think you all know that i don't own neither Burn or Gazel. **

_Lyrics; _

* * *

Chapter 6 When you admit you may have messed up a little.

Burn and Gazel two different people each others opposite in so many ways. While Burn is a hot head and fights a lot. Gazel is cold and doesn't care about anything. That was until they met each other. They represent fire and ice , you need fire to melt the ice and you need ice to calm down the fire. Even though they give each other a hard time. They couldn't be more perfect together cause they complete each other.

And that's exactly what Burn had realised after the small talk he had with Hiroto. Even though Hiroto wasn't Burn's favorite person he was more than happy to have a friend like him. He knew Burn so well and was one of the few people who didn't mind Burn's foul mouth or hot-tempered attitude. Burn envied his friends while they were able to have a care free relationship with their lovers he couldn't.

That's one of the many reasons why he was in his house alone without his lover. Burn never knew what he had until he lost it the constant fighting between him and Gazel had finally taken its toll. When he had said some unnecessary things. He had blamed everything on Gazel but now that Burn thought about it. It was all his fault.

He was an unreasonable, unconsidered, ignorant jerk who didn't care about the needs of his girlfriend. And instead of apologizing to her and tell her how much she meant to him. He had told her that he didn't need her. And now here he was feeling sad. Burn sighed he grabbed his jacket, scarf and shoes when he had worn them he decided to go outside. He left his house and closed the door behind him.

Burn couldn't believe how cold it had become overnight the ground was covered with little white flocks. Just yesterday it was around the 10 degrees and now it was minus 4. He could make little clouds with his breath. He covered his nose and mouth with his scarf. Burn smiled small thinking about the times he had spent with Gazel in the snow. She loved the snow if she wouldn't be getting a cold without wearing thick clothes. He was sure she would be running around and rolling around the snow without jacket.

Burn walked around kicking the snow in front of him watching it fall back down on the ground. Burn bit his lip he wanted to talk to Gazel. She was probably at IC's and IQ's house. IC was one of Gazel's best friends. Whenever Gazel needed to be comforted she was the first person Gazel would go to. Burn headed towards IC's house.

After a long walk he had finally reached it he suddenly felt nervous coming up with all kinds of what if questions in his head. He shook his head and sighed deeply he knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. After a few seconds the door was opened by IQ.

His eyebrows rose up "Burn what a surprise" he stepped aside so that Burn could enter. Burn closed the door behind him and smiled small." I'm guessing you are here for Gazel?" Burn nodded feeling pretty awkward. IQ Smiled "she is upstairs, second door on your left if you need or want anything don't hesitate to come downstairs" Burn nodded. IQ Gave a small nod as well and went to the living room.

Burn removed his shoes, jacket and scarf he hanged them up on a hanger and made his way upstairs. When he had reached the last step his heart started skipping a beat. He followed IQ directions and was soon standing in front of the door. Burn bit his lip again and thought about the worst scenario's that could happen. After standing in front of the door for a couple of minutes he decided that those weren't going to help him calm his nerves.

So he sighed and knocked on the door the knock was answered with a soft "come in" He closed his eyes briefly and entered the room. There she was sitting on the ground looking as beautiful as always. He closed the door behind him and leaned on it. Gazel turned around to look at the entrant she had never been so surprised. She gasped "B-burn what are you doing here?"

"Well i-i came here to talk to you"

Gazel blinked and sat down on the bed "okay"

Burn nodded " Well Gazel umm all i wanted to say is that everything i said that day , i-i didn't mean it. I love you I really do. It's just that sometimes i don't know how to express myself. I'm sorry for everything, for hurting your feelings and making you feel like you mean nothing to me when you are my everything. I'm not romantic, I'm not Romeo nor all the other famous people you are always talking about ,I can't promise you things that i would probably not be able to give you. i can't give you all the treasures in the world or fly you all around the world like Aladdin. I can't give you all the other things Disney princes give but just know that i will always love you. Well that's all I'll be going now"

Burn didn't wait for Gazel to answer he ran downstairs grabbing all his belongings and throwing it on. He thanked IQ for his generosity and left the house closing the door behind him. He sighed what he had just done was one of the hardest things he had ever done. He was not the one to apologize first. Everyone knew that.

But today Burn didn't care about his reputation all he wanted was too be able to hold his love again even if it meant letting go of his pride. Burn almost fell in the snow when someone tackled him in to a hug from behind. His eyes widened "you idiot you didn't even wait for me to answer" Burn turned around and looked at Gazel flabbergasted. She was blushing and not looking him in the eyes.

When she had a feeling that he was staring at her she turned around and smiled. She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "i love you to tulip-head" Burn growled. Gazel giggled she bit her lip and looked at him with her icy blue eyes "did you mean it?" Burn frowned. "you mean what i said in the room" Gazel nodded looking down.

Burn pushed her chin up so that he could look in her captivating blue eyes he nodded and smiled. Gazel's eyes started watering she smiled to and looked in to Burn's beautiful yellow-ish eyes. They both leaned in and kissed each other.

IC who had just returned from the shop awed at the sight. Shocking the couple. "Look at you love birds" Gazel giggled shaking her head. While burn smirked. "if you don't mind i would like to steal her back" Burn smiled. IC giggled "of course not she is all yours"

"Great" Burn carried Gazel over his shoulder and walked back towards his house. "You won't let me fall right?" Gazel asked cautiously. Burn chuckled and put her down on her feet. He picked her up again but this time bridal style. "Better?" He asked smiling at her blushing face. She nodded she leaned froward again and kissed Burn on the cheek. "Everything is fine as long as I'm with you" Gazel and Burn both smiled at each other.

_They say the first is a broken heart , what's going to kill you is the second part and the third is when your world splits down the middle. Fourth you going to think that you fixed yourself. Fifth you see your love with someone else and the sixth is when you admit you may have messed up a little. _

_Oh.. no there is no starting over without finding closure, you take them back no hesitation that's when you know you have reached the six degrees of separation. _

* * *

**_End note: Like i said before i'm really glad you guys liked this story. I love you all see you guys soon bye bye peace out ! _**


End file.
